


I've had enough

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Idol AU, M/M, Multi, im sorry for being multishipper trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kiseki no sedai were a famous boyband during their middle school years then they broke up and the members all joined other boybands now they are gonna duke it out or smthn idk</p>
<p>In which kuroko is done with little shit prodigies</p>
<p>lol i got lazy on the summary sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Light And Shadow

A generation with five idols with a talent like you would see once in ten years called the 'Generation Of Miracles' but there was a strange rumor about the 'Generation of Miracles', despite nobody knowing him and not being heard in any of their songs, there was still one person the five geniuses acknowledged as superior...The Phantom Sixth Man.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kuroko Tetsuya started at the TV broadcasting the latest news. Right now they presenter was talking about the break up of the popular idol group, The Generation of Miracles. People all around him were distraught and pushed past him to get closer to the TV. Kuroko didn't particularly mind that they had pushed him, for he was used to people not noticing he was there. He had been described as a 'shadow' on more than one occasion. He also didn't care about the GoM breaking up, not anymore at least. He continued on his way to his new high school, Seirin.

At Seirin all the clubs were calling to the new students to get them to join. A sign saying 'School Idol Group' caught his eye and he walked up to the people sitting beneath it. They didn't seem to notice him and since there was no need he didn't alert them of his presence. He took an application forum, filled it in, put it down on the table and left. He was conflicted about it afterwards however because his previous experiences with idol groups wasn't exactly the best.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Riko and Hyuga were having a pleasant conversation when a tall angry looking boy holding their club member by his uniform sat himself down at their table. Riko sat flabbergasted for a few seconds before regaining herself and handing him an application forum "So, you want to join the school's idol group?" She said, trying to strike up a conversation. The boy just grunted in response and picked up a pen to fill in the forum. Once he had filled it in he handed it back and stood up to go. "Wait," Said Riko "You don't have a reason for joining?" The boy looked at her and began,"Not really,this stuffs the same wherever you go in Japan, to be honest I'm dissapointed" He stared down at Riko who was sitting at the table once again, flabbergasted, then walked off. 

She looked at at his forum once again,"Kagami Taiga, oh~ he was in a American schools group in middle school". Riko gathered in all the forums feeling quite chuffed that boy had come to join her group. "Coach,"Koganei said,"You missed one"  
He handed her the forum she had forgotten. "Eh?!" She exclaimed,"Teiko middle school?!" This exclamation caught the attention of the other club members.  
"Seriously?" Hyuga asked, grabbing the forum from her hands."Does that mean he was one of them?"Koganei asked excitedly.  
"How can I not remember the face of a prodigy?!" Riko cried. She was starting to think that this year was going to be spectacular.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The club met in the music room the next day. The senpai's took a register and as per usual they didn't notice he was there. The girl whose name he didn't know was calling for him and she didn't notice he was right in front of her until he spoke up. And, as per usual, she was startled by his presence and screamed. They started talking amongst themselves about the GoM. "Um," They stopped talking and turned to look at him,"I sang in a few GoM songs".  
They freaked, to say the least. A tall boy at the back of the room, Kagami Taiga, spoke up,"Whats the GoM?" They freaked out again.

After a few minutes of explaining what the GoM was to Kagami they got down to business. Megane-senpai was introduced as Hyuga Junpei, the captain of their group. Kuroko wasn't entirely sure that idol groups had captains but he kept quiet out of respect. The girl he had frightened earlier was their coach, Aida Riko. Apparently her dad was a idol coach and because of that she could see peoples stats with just her eyes. If Kuroko was a normal person he would have called bullshit but he was previously with the GoM which were what he would call 'Absolute Bullshit'. Although his talent was sorta bull too.

He was cleaning the music room after practice when Kagami approached him. Kuroko wasn't really listening to him but he started talking about how the strong smell strong and the weak smell weak but Kuroko smells of nothing? Kuroko was overjoyed to find out Kagami was sort of similar to the GoM. Oh boy. Kuroko was more intrested in what 'strong' and 'weak' smelt like. Seriously, what is this guy smoking?

Somehow Kuroko ended up challenging him and lost miserably although he wasn't sure what happened that led to said challenge. Kagami was laughing about him being so weak he didn't smell of anything, which Kuroko thought was rather rude and if he was a little taller he would give him a piece of his mind. But since he was small enough to be mistaken as a 12yr old he held himself back. Apparently Kagami had shut up about his smell and decided to talk about something else.

They had just finished cleaning up and were heading home, for some reason together much to Kuroko's annoyance. Now that he was standing next to him Kuroko realized Kagami was pretty hot. He was tall and broad and his spiky hair stopped at his eyes. "If I went up against the GoM right now, how would I do?" Kagami asked.  
"You'd be destroyed instantly." He replied which resulted in Kagami complaining about him being blunt. It was then Kuroko decided he was gonna pull this boy and add him to his harem and he was gonna do it using his killer move, the light and shadow speech. The whole 'we'll be number one!' , 'the light to guide the shadow'. You could practically see the arrow pierce Kagami's heart. Target Captured.


	2. He's not that great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko doesn't find many things attractive about kise

A few days after Kuroko got up early to write some 'motivational words' to secure his hold on Kagami(It worked). Kagami wasn't aware of his abilities until he wrecked shop at practice one day.  
Kuroko, Kagami and the rest of the group were having an idol chit-chat when one of his fellow first years entered the music room they were in and mentioned that the coach was skipping. The senpais shivered.  
"Listen, if the coach is skipping it means we've got something to do with some super cool,popular school idol group" Hyuga said, bringing the team into a circle to warn them. They jumped when the coach started calling on them.  
"Guess what?" She hummed happily,"We have a joint practice with Kaijo high"  
Hyuga nearly started crying. Kuroko wasn't too fond of this practice game happening either, but not because they were cool and popular  
They were interrupted by loud,high pitched shrieking coming from the door way.  
Standing by the door was a tall blonde boy surrounded by a group of screaming girls.

"Eh? What's Kaijo's Kise Ryouta doing here?" The coach just said what everybody was thinking.  
Kuroko didn't quite understand what the girls liked about him. Sure he was attractive, Kuroko wasn't going to deny that, but his personality sucks.  
Kise, in Kuroko's point of view, is an annoying fly that won't stop buzzing around his head. Maybe he would be interested in him if he could keep quiet for a few minutes.

Eventually the girls cleared away and they were able to speak with Kise. Kise completely ignored the senpais and walked up to Kuroko, flinging his arms around him.  
"Kurokocchi~"He squealed, hugging the boy tighter,"When I found out we were having a practice with Seirin I remembered Kurokocchi went there so I came to visit-ssu!"  
Kuroko didn't listen to most of what Kise was saying, mainly because he was struggling to breathe due to Kise's death grip.

Kise pulled away and made a rather unexpected request,  
"Give us Kurokocchi~ssu"  
There's no way in hell Kuroko would willingly go to Kaijo with Kise, so that's what he said,

"I politely decline,Kise-kun" He said with a bow. Kise nearly cried. He started complaining about how mean he and the others were and that they always bully him and its 'not fair'.  
Kise finally left after a few arguments with Kagami about pointless things that nobody cared to listen to.  
Kuroko had had enough of Kise to last him a couple of months

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kise was overjoyed to see Kuroko despite the boys cold attitude towards him. Out of all his middle school friends Kuroko was definitely his favourite

Kise thought boy was undeniably cute, cuter than most of his fans for sure. He secretly hoped Kuroko was some sort of dominatrix, though he would never admit it.  
He thought about Kuroko 90% of the time which was sorta creepy but Kise just ignored that fact.

He was distraught when Kuroko turned down his 'invitation' to Kaijo. He wanted to be around him more and hear his voice when he sung.

He couldn't wait for their joint practice tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is just shameless self indulgence


End file.
